


Demon Trial

by BadJuJuJibberish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ass Play, Competition, Contests, Demon Sex, Femdom, Guilty Pleasures, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, just a bunch of horny idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadJuJuJibberish/pseuds/BadJuJuJibberish
Summary: The succubus Symmetra and incubus Junkrat are at a stalemate. When it comes to a final showdown, who better to judge their skill than a particular hunter by the name of Jesse?





	Demon Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment to the Demon trilogy, so please read Demon Seed and Demon Teeth first before delving into this one. (Or do what you want. Let chaos reign, baby!)

Symmetra sipped away at her bloodwine while overlooking the glowing red lake and all the demons lounging around in its waters. The Oasis was busy that day. Yes, even the denizens of the Hell-Realms needed an occasional holiday, and she’d more than earned hers. Ever since the fucking little shit had beaten her at her own game, she’d admitted to herself that she needed a chance to recharge. She didn’t lose, dammit! She’d simply been... burnt out! That was it! That was why she’d let her guard slip.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while,” a familiar voice called. Symmetra scrunched her nose as though she’d smelled something unpleasant; snow, ice, and mirth.

“I’ve been busy,” she said and took another sip. Sombra finally stepped out of the shadows and sat on the skull pile next to her. _Hmph... Ice demons..._

“Oh, you sure have been, from what I’ve heard,” Sombra chuckled. Ice demons were, on a whole, typically a bore. When your life consisted of tormenting the damned on the chilled planes, one typically turned to any means of entertainment. In Sombra’s case, gossip. Symmetra’s eyes narrowed.

“What have you heard?” she asked, drumming her claws across her golden throne. Sombra looked so damn smug. It reminded her of him, and her stomach began to knot in anger.

“Heard you’re in a little bit of a competition with an incubus, and that you’re currently at a stalemate,” Sombra grinned. Symmetra snorted in disapproval.

“I was simply too generous. I defeated him fair and square, and then made the mistake of allowing him a chance to redeem himself!” she snipped and then grimaced because she’d confirmed Sombra’s suspicions.

“That’s the problem with you Dreamscape demons. You got this weird sense of rules and competition,” Sombra said, stretching out with a groan before relaxing further along with her skull pile. Symmetra almost envied Sombra. She took nourishment from punishing the wicked, and, while boring, the getting was good where she came from. She didn’t have to hunt for her sustenance. Then again, no one would ever call upon her as a buyer for their souls, and so their positions tended to even-out.

“Yes, well, rest assured that if he dares to wander near my quarry again, there’ll be nothing left of him to talk about!” she warned and drained the last of her bloodwine. Sombra never stopped her insinuating smiling.

“You better make good on that promise of yours. Your kind are supposed to fuck people, not each other. Her Royal Highness might take offense if you let this continue,” she warned. Symmetra shrugged the warning off. _As if she has time to worry about such petty transgressions..._

Back in the Dreamscape, she waited for an opportunity to arise. It had been months since the whole soul-offering affair, and she’d already collected the mage’s second payment. She supposed it would be pathetic if she came to him, coming up with an excuse for a third (though she was sure he’d gladly comply). The stay at the Oasis had sustained her a little bit, but not in the way she was accustomed to.

And then in the distance, she saw the flash! _A white light?! No, it couldn’t possibly be!_ But there the beacon shined; the calling of another soul offering! Oh, she was beyond pleased. She rose up into the air, furiously beating her leathery wings. Her night had just gotten a lot less boring.

As soon as she came up to the gates, she noticed something was amiss. There was a name placard on the metal bars, though the letters were unclear and only partially engraved. Whomever it was doing the calling, they apparently were only seeking one particular demon. Unfortunately for them, they failed at properly inscribing the name, and so she was able to rip the placard off entirely and force her way in.

The caller was a man, and she smiled instantly. _Just like before! ...well, let’s hope HE doesn’t show up._ She didn’t even want to think of Junkrat at that moment; his lithe frame and how it felt pressed against hers, his sharp teeth and how they grazed her skin, his huge throbbing... _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! DON’T RUIN THE MOMENT!_

The man stood in a simple clearing, having not done much to change the scenery around him. The only light surrounding him was the white glow of the beacon. It wasn’t entirely surprising, given that he’d already messed up casting his seal. He must not have had much experience in the subject, but perhaps she’d still be able to convince him that she was the succubus for the job! He was rather attractive, for a human. He was fairly tall with brown hair peeking out from underneath a wide-brimmed hat, and a neatly-trimmed beard; broad shoulders, with the evidence of muscles bulging from underneath his long duster jacket (and another particular bulge that didn’t go unnoticed). Yes, he would do.

“Greetings,” she purred as she floated down in front of him. The man looked surprised. She’d clearly caught him off-guard, but what she didn’t expect was for his face to bunch with annoyance.

“You ain’t him,” he replied with a hint of a growl. Symmetra stood in shock. That wasn’t the reaction she was accustomed too.

“No?” she said, trying to regain her sultry composure, “Are you sure that I’m not what you’ve longed for?”. He twisted his face in confusion while his eyebrow shot up.

“Well... well, I ain’t lookin’ t’tango with a succubus, tonight, darlin’. Got my eyes on a particular prize. Maybe some other time?”. He dared to toss her a wink, and she scoffed. _How DARE he?!_ She could feel the fire in her veins raging to life at the slight, but she forced herself to stay calm. He was just... inexperienced! He didn’t know the pleasure she could give him if only he’d allow her. At the same time, she didn’t want to come off as desperate. She closed her eyes to center herself.

“You heard th’man! Scram, Sym!”. Her eyes immediately snapped open, and her pupils contracted to knife-thin slits.

“YOU!” she growled. Behind her stood that crimson-skinned, black-horned, blonde-haired fuck machine that she desperately wanted to throttle death. He gave a cheeky little wave.

“ME!” he replied, grinning as though to show off those sharp pearly teeth that had sunk into the plump flesh of her backside not all that long ago.

“Listen, partner, I ain’t here t’tango with an incubus, either. Don’t get me wrong, you both look like a good time, but I’m just here to-,”.

“STUFF YOUR GOB, OR I’LL STUFF IT FOR YA!” Junkrat bellowed. _Well, at least Junkrat’s lack of patience might prevent him from swaying the man’s mind._ Their shared prey held his hands up defensively.

“You got a lotta' spark in ya’, but I set this tr-er... scene for a particular demon, and neither of you is him,” he said, keeping his voice steady and easy-going. Symmetra snorted incredulously until she saw that hidden within his long jacket were a couple of leather-bound tomes and bottles of holy water! Though only a piddling amount that would likely only cause a minor burn, it showed his intent, and she did not like it! She reared up and hissed.

“HE’S A HUNTER!” she spat, staring him down. Junkrat pulled back, his eyes growing black, his horns extending, and his blonde hair bristling down along his spine. They both lunged for him but were pushed back by an invisible force. He reached within his shirt and pulled out an amulet on a chain; one that cast a protective shield from demonic attack.

“Easy there, you two. I ain’t here t’hunt. I’m just looking for answers that a particular demon can give me. I’m a hunter, yes, but not of your kind,”. The pair stopped and looked at each other before turning back.

“Who’s it you’re looking for?” Junkrat pried.

“There’s a demon named Hanzo. Oni, to be more precise. Last I heard, he knew the location of a particular vampire that I’ve been tryin’ to take out,” he explained. Symmetra drew herself tall and chuckled haughtily.

“Oh, I see. A vampire hunter? How quaint,” she remarked, finding the concept ridiculous, yet charming. Possibly even cute. Junkrat began to chuckle too and rested his hands on his hips.

“Heh, they still make those?” Junkrat joked, his stance relaxing as his features returned to normal. Vampires, though touched by the infernal forces, were weaklings at best, and humans had long since kept their numbers well under control, while the remaining population chose to acclimate somewhat peacefully to life in the earthly realm. The vampire hunter didn’t take kindly to being mocked, and folded his arms, pouting.

“Well, if you two ain’t gonna’ help, guess I’ll be on my way...”. The man reached for one of his books to call himself back out of the Dreamscape, and Symmetra knew she had to move quickly!

“Wait! I may be able to help you find this Oni you speak of!” she said, holding up a claw to gain his attention. It worked! The man let the tome rest in his jacket pocket.

“I’m listenin’,”. Symmetra’s lips curled in delight at the idea of savoring this man right in front of Junkrat, just to make him jealous.

“I’m a lady of many talents, Master...?”.

“McC-... You know what? Jesse’s fine,” he supplied, playing it smart by not giving his full name.

“Master Jesse... Among my sisters, I am called The Summoner, for I can summon many things,” she said, using her palm crystal to conjure suggestive images of entwining and writhing bodies in smoke and flames, “including portals that will bring you just outside your Oni’s lair,”.

“Well... that’d be mighty helpful, Mistress. I’m assumin’ for a price?”. Sym tossed him a wink. His soul would be a steep price that he’d know better than to pay, but she wouldn’t mind a quick meal. And the way he’d called her Mistress? He absolutely had to have known what he’d be in for!

“Oh for th’love of... turnin’ tricks fer a hot meal? C’mon, Sym,” Junkrat grumbled._ Is he pouting?! Oh, this is too much!_

“Envy isn’t a becoming look for you, Junkrat. And seeing as how you have nothing to offer Master Jesse, why don’t you leave us already?”. Junkrat rubbed his chin in thought, and she could almost see the moment of inspiration light him up.

“Well, you may be able t’get ‘im close by, but IIIIIIII can make a proper seal t’get ‘im t’come out without any worries of him rippin’ you t’shreds! Because this, mate,” Junkrat started, circling his fingers in the air at Jesse’s failed attempt at forming a proper beacon and seal, “Ain’t gonna’ cut it when you get to a real Oni. Those bastards are tough as nails. Don’t fight by our rules,”. Now it was her turn to sulk. She was more of a seal-breaker, not a seal-maker. Jesse scratched at his beard.

“Now who’s desperate?” she muttered under her breath while examining her claws nonchalantly. And thus the two began to bicker and feud as to which skill was more useful and who was more pathetic for trying so hard to sway Jesse, until the Vampire Hunter held his hands up to calm them both.

“I’m sensin’ that there’s more t’this argument than meets the eye,” he observed, and Symmetra rolled her eyes.

“I’ll say! This scaly bitch thinks she’s better at HER job than I am at mine!” Junkrat replied, and Symmetra scoffed.

“I AM! It was YOU who begged for best two out of three!” she chided.

“Seem t’recall someone trussed up like a bird on a spit all ‘cause I flashed a little gold!” he chided right back, looking so pleased with himself.

“I’m gettin’ a feelin’ you two got some sorta’ history of competition,” Jesse intervened, reminding the two that he was still there, watching them fight over him like hungry wolves over a scrap of meat. His eyes held a sparkle of intrigue.

“Yes,” Symmetra admitted while crossing her arms, “and it’s currently at a stalemate,”. The sparkle turned into something roguish.

“Well, I’d say the three of us can help each other out... if you’re interested,”. Junkrat’s eyebrows darted up, despite the shrewd air about him.

“Whatcha’ have in mind?”.

“I could play judge of this little competition of yours... sample you both at th’same time. In exchange, you two could help me get t’Hanzo and keep him from tearing me t’pieces before he hears me out. What say you?”. The demons thought it over. Symmetra’s curiosity was properly piqued, having only engaged in such pairings when she’d stumbled upon dreamers already envisioning such encounters. She liked them on a whole, but this would pit her against Junkrat, not another human. Of course, this time around, he’d be too focused on their impartial judge, and she could keep her composure during the trial.

“I am game, if he is willing to play fair,” she agreed, holding out her hand to shake while staring at her adversary in challenge. Junkrat scowled.

“Oh, you bet your smolderin’ tits I’m in! Can’t wait t’rub your face in it!” he said, flashing her that devious smile, reminding her of her defeat. The demons took turns shaking Jesse’s hand and she turned to stare her opponent in the eye.

“May the best succubus win,”. Junkrat sneered at her.

“Gettin’ ‘cocky’, are we? Didn’t know it was gonna’ be that sorta’ night!” he said, glancing down between her legs. Her nose scrunched at his play on words.

“If it’s ass-play you’re looking for, I’ll-,”.

“Are you two about done?” Jesse asked, sounding bored. They rounded on their quarry, only to find that he’d already stripped down to nothing but his amulet. While annoyed to start, Symmetra quickly had a change of heart as she took in his appearance. Her assumptions had been correct and she was delighted. He was indeed well-muscled and packing something rather substantial down below. And to add to her glee, she noticed that Junkrat was blatantly staring with mouth agape. The incubus cleared his throat to regain some composure.

“You’re gonna’ have t’take that off, too,” he said, pointing at the amulet. Jesse shrugged, and slowly undid the chain.

“If you two pull any funny business, know that I got some incantations memorized, alright?” he warned before tossing it onto his pile of clothes. Symmetra flicked at the gems at her side, and her robing vanished in a flash of silk and smoke. She gazed at him; her lips pouting and eyes glowing.

“I wouldn’t dream of such a thing. Else, how would you be able to declare me the winner?” she mused, slowly padding over to his side. She grazed her claws delicately over his chest, weaving through dark chest hair. He smelled of tobacco and whiskey, and she adored the scent. Junkrat hopped over, standing behind him. He ran his long black tongue up the side of Jesse’s neck.

“I know that taste. That's th’taste of someone who likes bein’ tied up,”. Jesse’s eyelids lowered as he started to harden.

“Tonight, anyway. Call it the ultimate guilty pleasure for a demon hunter,”. Symmetra saw an opportunity.

“Is that right?” she said, reaching down and trailing her fingertips along the length of him in a light little stroke, “Then allow me,”. Junkrat immediately reached around their shared partner and gripped her wrist in a tight grasp.

“Gold, not silver, you crafty bitch!” he hissed in warning. Symmetra peered at him over Jesse’s broad shoulder, placing a trail of kisses along his neck while never breaking eye contact with the demon.

“I would never dream of it,” she lied, “Even though I recall you seeming to like it at the time,”. Jesse groaned.

“Silver... on a demon? Kinky,” he mumbled with a couple of quiet chuckles. Sym stepped away, summoning a length of soft gold chain. It wrapped around his body, ensnaring his wrists and ankles. Junkrat had finally ripped off his own clothes, only to expose that he was already hard. He formed a simple sort of bed, pulling Jesse downward. Their judge was spread out for them, completely at their mercy. Standing at the head of the bed, Junkrat stared downward at her, glowing eyes locking with hers.

Junkrat had taken a surprising turn in his usual display. Rather than play cocky or obnoxious, he’d turned up his smolder. _Dark, seductive, and dangerous? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he learned a thing or two from my demonstrations..._ The incubus sidled up to Jesse, running his clawed hand down the hard plane of the man’s stomach, coming to a stop just above the thatch of dark hair. He tested his claws, giving Jesse an idea of just how sharp they were.

Not wanting to be left out, Symmetra climbed over the foot of the bed, joining them on the hunter’s other side. She angled her head up, locking her lips with his while griping the chain for leverage. Both her hand and her tongue wandered, her fingers grazing a path upward toward hard muscle and hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Junkrat run his long narrow black tongue along his throat. Jesse seemed utterly thrilled at the new developments.

“Have you ever been fucked by a succubus before, my dark hunter?” she whispered in his ear before giving his lobe a nip. Jesse’s head turned, and his eyes were barely open.

“Naw. Didn’t think it’d be this...” he started, his words slow.

“Intoxicatin’?” Junkrat supplied. Jesse nodded, an excited breath eking out of him.

“Demon coitus can be rather intense. Should this competition grow to be too much, just tell us which one wins and we’ll end our sweet torment,” she clarified.

“Y’mean like a safe word?”. Sym thought about it as she trailed kisses down his neck and across his collarbone.

“Yes. I suppose that’s what that is,”. Seeing her head moving downward, Junkrat joined her, and they didn’t stop until they were inches away from Jesse’s throbbing cock. Rather than awkwardly fumble to see who’d go first, Sym let him assist her and together they kissed, licked, and sucked all along the length of their captive. The incubus would occasionally allow his tongue to entwine with hers. She brought her lips to the tip before getting several good sucks in. She backed her head away, and Junkrat followed suit, sucking Jesse off for several seconds. Back and forth they went, taking turns lapping along his mast while he writhed against the bed and chains. Sym gave the chains the occasional tug to remind him to behave himself.

“Wait a minute... doin' th'same thing isn’t gettin’ us anywhere!” Junkrat observed as he backed away from the saliva-glistening cock.

“Oh, it’s gettin’ me somewhere!” Jesse assured, but Junkrat was already too busy calling forth a familiar gold collar adorned with three black gems. Sym’s nostrils flared at the very sight of it and she was downright frowning as he snapped the collar on him, but then the demon handed her the leash! She was taken aback for only a moment before reminding herself that she needed to regain her composure. _He’s putting me in charge? ...So be it!_

“Come along, little pet,” she teased, tugging the leash as she walked away from the bed, enjoying the feeling of the gold in her palm. The chains he’d been bound by vanished, allowing Jesse the chance to climb off the bed. When he was still standing upright, she gave the leash another yank.

“All fours,” she calmly ordered. Jesse didn’t immediately comply, and her face scrunched with disapproval. Taking the hint, he slowly crouched down and crawled behind her, and the frown turned to a confident smile. She tugged him along while she summoned her gold throne. Turning dramatically, she sat down and paused to drum her nails across the ornately carved arms. Jesse waited dutifully for her orders. She spread her legs wide, gave the leash one last hard pull, and without a word, the man followed her bidding.

Symmetra’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she relaxed against the black velvet padded backing. Jesse’s tongue was skilled, though she admitted to herself that Junkrat’s was better. _Speaking of Junkrat..._ Her eyelids parted, she focused on her opponent and cracked an arrogant smile. To her surprise, Junkrat dropped to his knees behind Jesse, grabbed the back of the man’s head, and pushed him closer. Their judge took the hint and pushed his tongue even closer, flicking here and there before circling her tight knot.

“Ohh-hm,” she moaned while Junkrat wrapped his hand around Jesse’s cock. He leaned forward, tightening his grip through Jessie’s hair with one hand, and stroking him from base to tip with the other. Feeling a deft hand wrapped around him forced a sound out of Jesse; a short deep growl. It was about five minutes in when Sym’s gold eyes locked with Junkrat’s smoldering embers._ He’s not... doing anything to himself... why... WAIT!_ She gave the leash a quick yank, bringing an end to Jesse’s lapping. Junkrat’s plan was a clever one. He’d have their judge go on an and on, knowing how greedy she could get when it came to her own climax. Meanwhile, he’d be the one to actively pleasure the man.

“You serve me well. I’d hate for you to finish so quickly after a mediocre handjob,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. Jesse seemed to agree.

“Rise,”. Junkrat gripped his cock a little tighter for the last couple of strokes before relinquishing him to follow her. Jesse stood back up, and the incubus followed right behind him, pinning his wrists with one hand. When the captive struggled, Junkrat only tightened his grip. An idea hatched in Symmetra’s imagination. She crafted the basic shape, and soon a beautiful gold tapered plug sat in her palm. As Junkrat had held the leash out to her, so she held the creation out to him.

“Make yourself useful, Junkrat,” she teased. He scowled and she took too much delight in it.

“Ain’t you gonna grab some oil or somethin’?” Jesse piped up. Junkrat just turned to him, leaned his head down, and bit his shoulder in warning. It wasn’t a deep wound, but Jesse yelp in response nonetheless.

“You think I don’t know what I’m doin’?” he snipped and licked the few blood droplets away. Junkrat released Jesse’s wrists and blew out a puff of smoke toward his empty hand. The dark cloud settled, leaving a black glass bottle in its wake. He pulled the cork out with his sharp teeth and poured a generous amount of a gleaming liquid onto the plug. He blew a quick blast of air over the bottle as one would blow out a candle, and the vessel extinguished, snuffed out of existence.

Sym had stepped very close to Jesse, running her claws up and down his torso while trailing kisses along his throat, enjoying the sensation of his life's blood pulsing beneath her lips. She and her opponent approached their prey in very different fashions. Where Junkrat was strong, domineering, and hungry, Symmetra found success in subtlety, seduction, and teasing. The man was caught in a whirlwind of kisses and bites, strokes and scratches. Sym knelt down in front of him, wrapping her plump lips around the head of his cock while Junkrat prodded and probed him with the lubricated plug. The exhaled gasp of surprise confirmed its insertion.

“Which one of us you likin’ so far?” Junkrat growled in his ear, giving the jeweled knob of the plug the gentlest of pushes. Not wanting to be ignored, Sym sucked down the entire length of him, a hand on each side of his hips, her nose buried in dark coarse hair.

“Makin’... makin’ it real difficult t’choose, to be honest,” he managed to stammer. Sym curled her tongue around him and he moaned. Junkrat toyed with the plug and he grunted. She’d never say it to Junkrat’s face, but she liked the way they were working together. Their contrasting methods somehow managed to balance each other out in a way Jesse obviously approved of. _Perhaps, in the future..._ She gazed upward, taking in the sight of his long tongue flicking Jesse’s earlobe. An unexplainable heat flushed her cheeks, but suddenly she recalled their last encounter and his arrogant puckish smile after he came all over her tits, nabbing him the victory and even denying her a meal. _No. Certainly not!_ She dug her claws into Jesse, quickening her pace and suction.

“Time for a tie-breaker, then,” Junkrat suggested, peering down over Jesse’s shoulder, “though I do like th’look of that,”. She pulled the cock out of her mouth, allowing a connecting thread of saliva to linger just long enough for Junkrat to see.

“Jealous?” she jabbed.

“A little,” he admitted, stroking her ego. He reached back behind Jesse, and slowly pulled the plug out. He let it fall to the grass beneath their feet before backing up toward the bed, pulling the man along with him. She spied a familiar glass bottle being upended over every inch of his crimson length. Junkrat laid back, snapped his fingers, and suddenly their mutual partner’s wrists were manacled above his head. The incubus pulled Jesse down on top of him, holding him up by the backs of his knees; his back pressed against Junkrat's stomach. He managed to gasp at Junkrat’s strength and his vulnerable position before the demon slowly pushed his way inside.

“FwuhhhoOH I DIDN’T KNOW I LIKED THAT BUT TURNS OUT I REALLY DO,” Jesse quickly blurted from the intensity. Junkrat snickered.

“It’s almost like me an’ her know what we’re doin’, mate,” he said.

“Well, I do, anyway. She’s just sorta’ standin’ there watchin’,” he added, tossing her a cheeky wink. Symmetra folded her arms again cocked her hip to the side.

“I was just enjoying the view for a moment,” she truthfully murmured before climbing on top of the both of them. She straddled herself over Jesse’s hips and slid down his cock. From the sounds he made, he liked that too.

It was at that point that both Symmetra and Junkrat lost themselves and stopped holding back, working themselves (and Jesse) into a sweaty fury of arms, legs, grunts, growls, and moans. Sym beat her wings at her side, helping raiser her up and down, holding onto Jesse’s leash for leverage. Junkrat’s biceps flexed, putting his muscles to work as every inch of him would slide in and out of Jesse.

Symmetra rode atop two men, and there was no denying how very powerful it felt to her._ Now here is a throne worthy of me!_ She rocked her hips, tipped her head back, and arched backward. She groped behind her, prodding not one, but two pairs. Junkrat’s were swollen, and the simple brushing of her fingertips made him groan.

“Are you in pain, Junkrat?” she asked with a bemused smile.

“It’s been a while,” he admitted. Sym tightened her hold.

“Ff-fuck!” he barked before turning to Jesse’s ear, “Grind your hips up! Drives ‘er mad!”. Jesse made some sort of confused grunt with his eyes rolled toward the back of his head.

“Oh, you’re no help!”. She cackled with glee and leaned forward, spreading her palms wide across Jesse’s chest. Her lips hovered over Junkrat’s and she flicked her tongue out to antagonize him. His face screwed up with frustration. Her antagonizing had worked. She did it again and gave his bottom lip a little nip.

Junkrat’s suggestion to Jesse must have finally sunk in, because suddenly the man was grinding his hips up against hers, hitting all the right spots. She flushed with heat, falling victim to her own sensations and arousal. She could feel herself drawing close, and she needed to bring it all to an end if she had any hope of winning. She locked her lips with Jesse’s, ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, and traced Junkrat’s bottom lip with the thumb of the other. They were all so very very close. She could feel it as their collective pace quickened. She could hear it in their strained voices and desperate breaths. She could see it in the glazed-over heavy-lidded eyes of the pair beneath her. 

“Fuck!” Junkrat roared. His head tipped back and his breath became ragged; clear evidence of his orgasm, though he was quickly overshadowed by the sounds Jesse made as he shuddered beneath her. She’d outlasted them both and they laid beneath her gasping for air... and damn was it too much to witness. She rubbed up against Jesse, and the friction between them tipped her over the edge.

Every muscle in her body tightened as she crested, and then relaxed as her walls repeatedly clenched and released. Heat washed over her. Her body tingled with the all-too-familiar electrical sensation. And then, of course, there came the climax of her own triumphant ego. She had conquered them both and was completely fulfilled. It was an exquisite sensation.

The three of them laid there; a pile of limbs, sweat, and bodily secretions. They untangled themselves, spilling out from their heap, waiting to catch their breaths. Jesse had felt good inside her. There was no shame in telling herself that, and he’d followed every order of hers dutifully (though a part of her wished he would have put up at least a bit of a struggle just so shed have an excuse to punish him). And to top it all off, Junkrat was the first to finish! _How delightful!_ Though, she supposed it didn’t matter so much who finished first as it was up to their captive as to who would finally win the bet. _Wait... what was even our wager? Was it merely to satisfy ego?_

“Shit... I’m gonna’ need a shower after all that,” Jesse stammered, slowly pushing himself upright. He climbed off the bed with a wince and stooped down to collect his discarded clothes and supplies.

“Naw. Don’t wash up. Keep the scent on ya’. It’ll hide yer own from that Oni guy,” Junkrat suggested. _I swear you are the most disgusting creature sometimes and I can't believe I fucked you... twice... _Sym simply laid back, enjoying her bit of the afterglow while Jesse began to dress. Soon enough she'd be crowned the victor. He tugged his shirt over his head, staring down at her as she lounged.

“Hate to bother you while you’re enjoying yourself, Mistress,” he started with a grin, “but you said somethin’ about a portal?”. He would hold up his end of the bargain, so she agreed to oblige him and cast a portal on the other side of the room. Jesse pulled his coat over his shoulders.

“Thank you kindly,” he said, turning his attention to Junkrat, “And you! Think I remember you mentioning a seal?”. Junkrat blew a puff of smoke, and a scroll appeared, hovering in midair in front of Jesse’s face. He grabbed it and tucked it into a hidden pocket in his jacket.

“There we go... Gotta’ say that was a mighty wild ride you two gave me. Won’t be forgettin’ anytime soon,” he grinned, and casually sauntered up to the glowing portal. Both Symmetra and Junkrat quickly turned over in the bed, scrambling to regain his attention.

“Wait a minute, mate! Aren’t you fergettin’ somethin’?!” Junkrat snapped. Jesse paused just before stepping through the shimmering opening.

“What’s that?” he asked, adjusting the wide brim of his hat.

“The winner!” Symmetra stated, “Which one of us is the winner?”. She needed to know! She needed him to say it was her so she could rub it in Junkrat’s stupid face and then she’d never have to see him ever again! She could forget all about her previous defeat, his devious grin, his lithe body, his searing touch, and his dangerous glowing gaze.

“Oh yeah! The winner!” Jesse recalled, rubbing his chin as he mulled his judgment over, “Well...”.

“Yes?” both she and Junkrat prodded in unison.

“I guess the real winner here tonight is... ME!”. Jesse gave a smirk, a two-finger salute, and before either of the demons could react, he hopped through the portal! The glimmering window disappeared with barely a whisper, leaving Junkrat and Symmetra staring incredulously at the spot where Jesse had once stood.

“Wuh!” Junkrat scoffed.

“The NERVE of that man!” she snapped in agreement. They both scrambled off of the bed and it vanished behind them. They stood next to each other in the barren gray field, allowing their brains a moment to parse together what had happened.

“Go get ‘im, Sym!” Junkrat ordered, giving her a playful nudge. She whipped her head around and her eyes narrowed.

“I beg your pardon?” she seethed in warning.

“Your portal! Open it back up and drag his ass back out!”. Sym folded her arms, glaring at him.

“Yes. Let me just open the portal to a powerful and angry Oni back up MOMENTS after sending an unannounced seal-protected demon hunter his way, all to settle a stupid bet. Yes, Junkrat. I’ll get right on it,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Aw, thanks, Sym! You’re a peach!” Junkrat cheerfully chirped. Sym sighed, reached down, and gave his balls a hard flick.

“FUCK THOSE ARE TENDER!” he yelped, his voice ending with a whimper as he cupped his hands to protect himself from further retaliation. Symmetra was annoyed. The whole night had been such a waste of her goddamn time! _Well... perhaps it wasn’t a complete bust. I at least got a meal out of all of this... and, realistically, I know I won.... but what DID I win?_

“C’mon! We need t’settle this! Once and fer all!” Junkrat urged.

“There’s nothing to discuss, Junkrat. I outlasted both of you! That means I won,”.

“Like heaven you did! I worked on his prostate for all it was worth!”.

“And I rode him better than any jockey that ever did live!”.

“I won!” he barked.

“I won!” she barked right back, losing her composure.

“No, I won!” a third and noticeably snide voice interjected. Symmetra and Junkrat jumped at the newcomer’s interruption, whipping around to find Sombra lounging on a fainting couch made of ice.

“You!” Symmetra snapped, “How long have you been sitting there?!”. Sombra’s grin was broad and devious. She could have given Junkrat a run for his money. She rest her chin in the palm of her hand.

“I watched the whole thing. You three were a well-oiled machine, to say the least,” she snickered.

“Who’re you?!” Junkrat asked, unfamiliar with the sneaky ice demon. She vanished in a puff of snowflakes and reappeared right behind him. She trailed a frosty fingertip along his spine, sending visible shivers coursing through him.

“No one of consequence. Just doing my part for her,” she replied.

“Her?” Junkrat asked, puzzled by her ambiguity.

“Me,”. A chill that had nothing to do with Sombra settled over both Symmetra and Junkrat._ Oh... oh, I know that voice._

The queen herself flew down from the sky above them, and she landed daintily on cloven hooves. She folded her spiked wings while her tail swayed back and forth behind her. An unnervingly sweet face stared at them with a smile that hid many secrets. Her name was Mercy, for that was what everyone cried as she stole them away to the Hell-Realm. Instinctively, they dropped down to a grovel.

“My lady!” Symmetra stammered, averting her gaze. Junkrat just let out another whimper, knowing punishment would soon be coming their way (and not the kind he liked). Mercy’s eyes narrowed as she appraised them.

“Rumor has been spreading that a certain competition between an incubus and a succubus has reached a tie,” she started, and Symmetra looked up to glower at Sombra, who no doubt ratted them out.

“For what it’s worth, the competition’s over and I won,” Junkrat replied. Symmetra balled up her fist and punched his ass cheek, leaving a visible imprint. He gnashed his teeth and stifled the sound he wanted to let out. Mercy ignored the scrap between them, knelt down, and ran a hand under each of their chins. Using the tips of her fingers, she coaxed their faces upward.

“Oh, my sweet darlings. I’m not here to punish you,” she murmured soothingly, but Symmetra remained on edge. The laws of the Hell-Realm were complex, full of loopholes for exploitation, but some things still went against the very nature of the demonic races.

“You’re not?” Junkrat timidly responded. She shook her head no.

“I’ve had my servant here look into your transgressions. Everything you two have done took place within the Dreamscape, the barrier between our world and that of the mortals. It all transpired on neutral ground, and as such, I have no jurisdiction,”. _He lives in the Dreamscape?_ She’d not been aware that that was where Junkrat hid his lair, but suddenly she was actually thankful for his living arrangements.

“Sooooo we’re good t’go?” he nervously asked. Mercy shook her head no.

“Oh no, my pet. You two are still coming with me,”. Symmetra’s heart began to beat rapidly and a new sheen of sweat started to bead across her brow.

“You see, I have a certain collection that I take great pleasure in, and Sombra always keeps her eyes open for new additions,” she explained. Sombra wiggled her fingers in a little wave toward Sym, who’s nostrils flared._ What have you gotten me into?_

“A c-collection?” Junkrat stuttered, “w-what kind of collection?”. Mercy snapped her fingers, and suddenly both Symmetra and Junkrat were leashed and manacled, the gold soothing her agitation.

“There are many names for it,” she started, pulling them along behind her, “Many refer to it as my harem, but I like to think of it as a bit of menagerie, too,”. Junkrat’s eyes lit up with surprise, though Symmetra still felt unsure. Mercy looked back over her shoulder at both of them.

“And don’t worry. I assure you I will be the final judge of your little competition,”, she said, her voice growing husky. _No... we have no need for another judge. The final verdict is in._ Mercy’s tail swayed with her hips and she exhaled a sultry breath of excitement as she led them behind her. The worry finally drained from Symmetra, allowing a new flame of excitement to kindle. They were headed toward a veritable demonic paradise, and in the end, both she and her former opponent had won.


End file.
